The present invention generally refers to the field of connections for support structures and in particular to a connector assembly for joining hollow structural frame members arranged sequentially or side-by-side, with at least one structural member having an outer wall completely surrounding a hollow space, wherein at least one of the wall sections of the outer wall includes a receptacle for receiving the rim or edge of a flat object.
In general, structural members of this type are characterized by a high section modulus and are used for making canopy constructions as support for large glass panels or plastic panels which engage with their rim in the receptacle of the structural member. Since more elegant roof constructions include glass panels or plastic panels which are frequently bent at least once and/or are abut each other at varying angles, it is necessary to make the frame for the glass panels or plastic panels in a manner that the structural members can be arranged sequentially as well as side by side at different angles relative to each other.